Deception
"Deception" is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the eighty-first episode of the series overall. It was released on January 20, 2012 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis Moralo Eval, a Separatist mastermind behind a plan to capture Chancellor Palpatine, was taken in to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. However, there were rumors that his plan was still in action and the Jedi Council made their next move. As Obi-Wan Kenobi informs Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano about the Jedi council holding an emergency meeting, they are attacked by bounty hunter Rako Hardeen. As Rako Hardeen attempts to dispatch them with his sniper rifle, the Jedi take cover. Obi-Wan then forms a plan to split up and flank him, but Anakin loses sight of Hardeen, leaving Obi-Wan alone in his sights. As soon as Obi-Wan walks out into the open, he is shot by the bounty hunter and falls off the tall building he is standing on. Ahsoka quickly rushes to his aid while Anakin pursues Hardeen in anger. Hardeen manages to escape with the help of his BARC speeder and a smoke grenade. Ahsoka later reports that Obi-Wan is dead. Afterwards, a funeral for Obi-Wan takes place in the Jedi Temple, while Rako Hardeen gloats about his achievement at a nearby bar. Back at the Jedi Temple, Yoda and Mace Windu enter the medical bay, where they find Obi-Wan, who is secretly alive. thanks to a blaster resistant armor he wore under his robes. Yoda congratulates him and assures that Anakin will sense that he is still alive. In order for the plan to gather information of Moralo Eval's plot to work, Obi-Wan is altered to appear identical to Rako Hardeen's. Shortly after, Windu and Kenobi travel to the cantina where Hardeen is located, and have a droid bring him to the back office area, where Windu apprehends him and places him in handcuffs while Kenobi dresses in his outfit, while Mace records Hardeen's voice into a vocal emulator for Kenobi to use. After activating and swallowing the emulator, Kenobi's transformation was complete, and Yoda sent Anakin and Ahsoka to apprehend "Hardeen" and bring him to the Republic prison. Once in the prison, Kenobi quickly establishes his reputation as a dangerous criminal by brutally threatening one of the inmates, which attracts the attention of Eval, who immediately takes to him. Afterward, Eval even arranges for Hardeen to meet with him in his cell to inform him of his plan to kidnap Palpatine. But just as Eval is about to elaborate, his cellmate, Cad Bane, whom Eval has hired to break him out of prison, stops him. As Kenobi exits the cell, Eval tells him he will have him killed should he share what he heard. After hearing this, Kenobi went to the weight lifting room, where the Jedi had secretly placed a transmitter for him to keep in contact with Mace and Yoda. He reported that Eval and Bane were in allegiance to escape the prison, but Kenobi reassured them that he would stay close to them when the escaped. At Kenobi's next meal time, Bane's escape plan goes into effect, starting with him paying off one of the inmates to attack Hardeen and begin a diversion. As Bossk attacks Kenobi for his fight, some of the Shock Troopers attempt to stop him, but the Trandoshan and Fett attack the guards, inspiring the other prisoners to do the same, beginning a complete prisoner riot. After the prisoners had drawn the guards away from them, Bane, Eval, and Kenobi made their way to the morgue where they hid in the caskets for prisoner casualties and were sent to the cremation center. Once there, however, the officers on duty see that there are three life forms in the caskets. As they investigate, the three launch themselves at the guards, Bane killing two with their own blaster as Kenobi flips the other on the ground and holds him at gun point. But, truly being a Jedi, Kenobi doesn't fire, giving the officer the o pportunity to activate the alarm before he is shot by Bane. The trio manages to elude the guards and steal a police speeder from the facility. Afterwards, Bane, Eval and Kenobi escape off-world in a stolen ship where, despite Bane's frustration at Kenobi's hesitation during the escape, Eval informs him he will make him a part of his plot. Credits Cast Starring * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi / Rako Hardeen / Bartender * Corey Burton as Cad Bane / Medical Droid / Karkarodon Thug * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers / Bossk / Quarren * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker / Prisoner * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu * Stephen Stanton as Moralo Eval * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano / Female Patron * Tom Kane as Yoda / Narrator * Daniel Logan as Boba Fett * David Acord as Servant Droid Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Kyle Dunlevy Written by * Brent Friedman Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *Padmé Amidala *Cad Bane *Jar Jar Binks *Bossk *Moralo Eval *Boba Fett *Kit Fisto *Fox *Adi Gallia *Rako Hardeen *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Plo Koon *Satine Kryze *Mon Mothma *Barriss Offee *Bail Organa *Palpatine *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Mace Windu *Yoda Events *Clone Wars **Plot to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine Locations *Coruscant **Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center External Links *Deception on Wookieepedia *Clone Wars Season 4 Episode 15 Deception 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4